Black Roses
by Kristana
Summary: OS basé sur la chanson Black Roses du groupe d'électrogoth Blutengel. Après une liaison passionée, Draco a quitté Harry. Le brun revient sur cet amour avorté et sur le symbole de leur liaison : une rose.


Titre : Black Roses

Couple : Draco et Harry bien sûr

Rating : K +

Disclaimer : JKR of course ! Snif

Voici un OS basé sur la chanson « Black Roses » du génialissime groupe d'électrogoth Blutengel. Je l'ai là encore écrit sans trop réfléchir, ce ne doit pas être très construit, mais j'écoutais la chanson et j'ai eu de l'inspiration. J'ai d'abord hésité à la publier, parce que je n'en suis pas très contente, mais je n'avais pas le courage de la réécrire, alors à vous de juger de sa piètre qualité… Et n'oubliez pas les review ;-) Merci !

Résumé : Draco a quitté Harry après une liaison passionnée et tumultueuse, pleine de promesses et d'amour. Le Survivant revient sur ces moments passés avec le blond.

* * *

Black Roses

_I was addicted to his smile_

_So much temptation in his eyes_

_I love the way he touched me_

_His beauty made me weak_

Son sourire, il ne l'accordait qu'à très peu de personnes. Je parle d'un vrai sourire, pas d'un méchant rictus méprisant dont il avait le secret et qui vous glaçait le sang. Même moi, je n'y ai eu droit que bien plus tard. Mais quand je l'ai eu… quel bonheur, je me sentais seul au monde, un privilégié tant ce sourire était magnifique.

Et ses yeux, d'un gris étincelant, si intense et d'une profondeur sans égalé. Souvent je m'y noyais, et j'osais espérer ne jamais y survivre. J'y cherchais quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher, mais à chaque fois il détournait le regard et mes rêves s'effondraient : il ne m'aimait plus, je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Il était un serpent, et je l'avais laissé filer entre mes doigts. J'aurai du resserrer l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son corps.

Comme j'aimais la sensation de nos deux peaux ensembles, de nos lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, de sa main dans la mienne. A chaque coup d'œil que je lui jetais je me sentais faiblir, comme s'il me volait ma force, sa beauté de glace le laissait sans voix. Comment peut-on être aussi beau, aussi… parfait ? Car le mot qu'il convient pour caractériser Draco est perfection. Et devant lui je ne peux que me sentir inutile, bas, vain… Je ne suis rien face à lui, mais je suis encore moins sans lui….

_He gave me so much pleasure_

_He promised everything_

_I know that he was lying_

_But I can't resist_

Autre chose, tout en Draco respire et pousse à la luxure et au plaisir. Pardonnez-moi car j'ai pêché, mais avec Draco, impossible de ne pas laisser sa vertu de côté et de vendre son corps au vice. Son aptitude à combler tous mes désirs m'aveuglait. Je ne voyais plus que lui, sa beauté et sa maudite assurance digne des Malefoys. Il m'avait fait tant de promesses et moi j'y croyais tellement. Bêtement je suis entré dans son jeu, je recevais ses promesse comme des cadeaux, je pensais qu'il me faisait une faveur, et je la considérais comme la plus belle des choses au monde car je l'aimais, et cruellement, je l'aime encore ; mais ça, il n'en a cure.

Avec du recul, je me rends compte qu'il jouait avec moi, que je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée entre ses mains, sa putain si vous préférez. Il s'amusait avec moi, me prenais, et me jetais pour encore mieux me charmer après. Mais il m'a abandonné, il s'est lassé de moi et m'a ignoré pour que je comprenne que tout était fini entre nous. Et moi je ne voulais pas y croire, je n'arrivais pas à me persuadé qu'il ne serait plus jamais dans mes bras, que jamais plus je ne sentirai son odeur contre moi. Tout était si parfait et du jour au lendemain tout s'est effondré. Il m'a oublié. Et pourtant j'ai encore de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour il se souvienne de tous ces moments passés ensemble, qu'il regrette son geste et qu'il me revienne. Je ne veux pas me résigner à tirer un trait sur lui.

Les anges sont traîtres, car une fois leur regard croisé, il est impossible d'en oublier la pureté, la profondeur, l'innocence qu'on y rencontre, et moi je n'ai pu y résister. J'étais perdu au seul moment où ses yeux ont embrassé les miens, au tout premier jour de notre entrée à Poudlard. Car je sais à présent que j'ai toujours aimé Draco, qu'il a toujours eu une place dans mon cœur et cette place lui sera à jamais réservée.

_I am searching in the darkness_

_For my love he disappeared_

_He left me without answers_

_I know he will not return_

Depuis le jour où Draco m'a délaissé, je vis, j'avance, je me perds, dans un monde où l'obscurité est reine, les murs qui m'entourent ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi hauts et infranchissables. J'étouffe dans ma peine, mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre et seul l'amour de mon ange peut lui faire entendre raison.

Mais il n'est plus là, il m'a quitté sans explication. Un matin il n'est pas venu me voir comme d'accoutumée et il m'a évité toute la journée. J'avais compris le message mais non sa raison, et je savais que je l'avais perdu à jamais.

_The night is full of roses_

_Black roses in my heart_

_I was to weak to follow him_

_Now everything falls apart_

Unique souvenir qui me rappelle à lui, une rose qu'il m'avait offerte un matin de promenade. Nous nous étions assis au bord du lac, à l'abris des regards, dans l'herbe encore fraîche. Draco s'était levée pour me cueillir cette rose, une si belle fleur, rouge comme le sang, recouverte d'une limpide rosée. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, mais Draco me les a séchées d'un geste tendre. Pour moi, cette rose représentait la sincérité de l'amour qu'il disait me porter. Et c'était vrai, car maintenant qu'il n'est plus mien, cette rose qui est toujours accrochée au-dessus de mon lit, a perdu de son éclat, elle est même devenue noir au fil du temps de et de mon chagrin. Elle n'est plus le reflet d'un amour tendre et vrai, mais celui d'une infime tristesse qu'est la mienne. Mes nuits sont emplies de cette tristesse, de cette rose noire qui est désormais une épine mortelle dans mon cœur, une épine qui chaque jour le meurtrit un peu plus.

J'aurai pu lui demander au moins une explications, le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue le pourquoi de son attitude, mais je crois que j'étais trop faible et je le suis encore maintenant. J'étais effondré, incrédule et misérable pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour le récupérer et aujourd'hui je le regrette vivement, car tout autour de moi s'effondre. Je n'ai plus goût à rien, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que je suis responsable de cette rupture, que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour l'éviter. Mon monde me répugne, plus rien n'a de sens à mes yeux, seul Draco peut raviver la flamme de vie en moi.

_I'm too weak to carry on_

_I leave the world_

_There's nothing wrong_

_I have to pay the price for love_

J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, d'avoir quitté mon enveloppe charnelle et de n'être plus qu'un esprit perdu dans un univers trop vaste. Mais personne ne s'en inquiète car au-dehors, je ne laisse rien transparaître du vide en moi. C'est ma peine. J'ai eu le droit d'être aimé, d'avoir pour moi la tendresse d'un autre et à présent je dois payer ma dette, car je n'ai pas assez rendu en retour. La souffrance est le dur prix de l'amour, et cette épine dans mon cœur en la juste illustration.

_Black roses in my heart_

_

* * *

Traduction des paroles :_

_J'étais accro à son sourire_

_Il y avait tant de tentation dans ses yeux_

_J'aime la façon qu'il avait de me toucher_

_Sa beauté m'affaiblissait_

_Il m'a donné tellement de plaisir_

_Il m'a tout promis_

_Je savais qu'il mentait_

_Mais je ne pouvais résister_

_Je cherche dans l'obscurité_

_Mon amour, il a disparu_

_Il m'a quitté sans réponse_

_Je sais qu'il ne me reviendra pas_

_La nuit est pleine de roses_

_Des roses noires dans mon cœur_

_J'étais trop faible pour le suivre_

_A présent tout s'écroule_

_Je suis trop faible pour continuer_

_Je quitte le monde_

_Il n'y a rien de mal_

_Je dois payer le prix de l'amour_

_Roses noires dans mon cœur

* * *

_

Voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus avec cet OS pas très long je m'en excuse et d'une qualité discutable, mais bon…

A vos marque prêts, laissez des reviews !

Kristana


End file.
